


All I have, all I need

by Emma13_louise



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma13_louise/pseuds/Emma13_louise
Summary: Your manor burned down viciously, taking your family with it. Now you are alone, you have no one and no where to go, apart from, you have him...This is also on wattpad(btw).





	All I have, all I need

Y/N POINT OF VIEW  
The stench of smoke filled the air, I tried to get back to her manor as quickly as possible, but horses can only go so fast. I knew what was going to happen, the fire was her manor burning down, I could feel it. The sickening taste I had in my mouth, the ache in my head and the blurry vision was enough to drive me insane. I hated it. I wanted to go home. When I finally arrived at the manor, it was burnt to a crisp but the fire had just been put out. My eyes began to sting, this was my family. Gone. I began to hear a voice, gradually increasing its volume, as if it were coming closer. Until, I began to see two dark shadows, I wanted to run but my whole body was shaking in shock. I dropped to my knees, ' why me ' I thought. The voices were right behind me now, but I could not care. Loosing your family, pets, house and belongings in a time span of an hour is a lot to deal with. I had heard one of the voices before, it almost comforted me. I could still hear the crackling sounds of fire even though the fire had stopped 17 minutes ago. All that time I had just been standing there alone crying.   
" Please don't leave me alone... " I muttered to myself not expecting a reply. One of the shadows reached their arm out. He looked about my age, had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. I took his hand, it was warm and soft, just like my mother's. I stood up still holding his hand, then he gently wrapped his arms around me. It surprised me, why is he being so nice to me, i dont even know him. His embrace made me feel safe and like I was home. We stood there for 30 seconds, my head resting on his shoulder and our arms wrapped firmly around each other. Until finally we parted, he stared deeply into my   
E/C eyes, silence was all I could hear. However, it was not an awkward silence, oh how I hate those silences. The other shadow was a man with hair as black as coal. He had brown eyes and was wearing glasses and a suit. He was extremely tall of almost an inhuman height. I expected he was the boy's butler.  
"What's your name?" he asked softly almost as if he was trying not to scare me.  
" Y/N..." I replied quietly, my throat still dry from crying.  
" Y/N, what a beautiful name. My name is Alois Trancy. Was that your manor?" He questioned still in that quiet tone.  
"Yes..." I managed to say with a tear rolling down my pale cheeks. Alois noticed and wiped the tear away.   
" Come and stay at my manor." He said.  
"What?" I asked, still in shock from recent events.  
" I mean if you want to. You don't have to if you have somewhere else you'd rather stay..." Alois muttered under his breath, embarrassed.  
" Please. I would love to stay. But what about your parents, what will they say?" I asked.  
" Its just me and Claude now. My 'father' died 3 years ago." he said, his head tilted down.  
" Oh, I'm Sorry." I replied.  
" Don't worry, it's not your fault. Let's go to my manor, shall we?" Alois queried.  
I nodded in response. He grabbed my hand softly, my fingers intertwining with his. We walked briskly to the carriage and he helped me in, then climbed in. We sat opposite each other, the carriage was dark brown oak wood engraved with golden patterns. The inside had comfy black leather seats and dark navy blue curtains; that reminded me of the phantomhive ring, I had met the Phantomhives many times at social events, that I was forced into attending. But they seemed like nice people, however I do not recall ever meeting the Trancys face-to-face. A few moments pasted, but the journey wasn't that long; but we did sit there silently, so I was left alone with my irrational and disoriented thoughts swirling around inside my head. Alois mostly just stared out the window, I couldn't tell what he was thinking about, but I can't ever tell what anyone is thinking about. That disappoints me, how easy the world would be if we knew what other people were thinking. However, the world would also become such a terrifying place. These thoughts block out the world, until the carriage jolts to a stop. I guess we are here. I look out the window to see the most beautiful manor I have ever seen. It was built with such elegant features that it looks like it's out of a fairy tale. Outside the manor was row upon row of bluebells, lined up with such precision I wonder whether a ruler was actually used. Perfect. Everything was so perfect about this place.


End file.
